ANGELES CAÍDOS
by yuristik
Summary: Alguna vez en tu vida has de haber escuchado acerca de los angeles guardianes, esas historias de antaño contada por nuestros padres al momento de irnos a dormir, esas misma que calmaba nuestros miedos con aquella frase que decía " angel de mi guarda mi dulce compañía no me desampares ni de noche ni de día " esas historias que con el pasar de los años iban perdiendo credibilidad...
1. Chapter 1

Alguna vez en tu vida has de haber escuchado acerca de los angeles guardianes, esas historias de antaño contada por nuestros padres al momento de irnos a dormir, esas misma que calmaba nuestros miedos con aquella frase que decía " angel de mi guarda mi dulce compañía no me desampares ni de noche ni de día " esas historias que con el pasar de los años iban perdiendo credibilidad conforme íbamos creciendo y nos dábamos dando cuenta que simplemente no existen, dejando a un lado la costumbre de rezar a seres que no se ve y si no se ve no existen, pues déjenme contarles algo y es que los angeles guardianes si existen y yo doy fe de ello, ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues los últimos días de mi vida fueron al lado de uno, cabe decir que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi vida, no siempre tienes el placer de conocer a tu ángel guardián.

Cuenta la historia que cada que nace un bebé, consigo trae una luz y que al momento de emitir su primer llanto esa luz tomo vida y esencia, dando lugar en el mundo celestial a un ser de divino o más conocido como angel, Desde ese instante sus vidas quedan unidas hasta el fin de la vida del ser humano o su protegido según el libro de la vida. El primer día de un ángel es muy diferente a la de un humano puesto que el crecimiento de un ser de luz es mucho mas rapido por así decirlo, un año para un humano es lento, pero para un ángel un año Celestial es mucho más rápido, un ángel a los cuatro años celestiales ya es un adulto y cuenta con las capacidades para ejercer su labor como angel protector claro esta bajo los statutos del código celestial reglamentado por el libro de la vida creado por el rey de reyes; así como en la tierra, el mundo celestial está regido por leyes y si no se cumples o las rompes debes pagar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**bueno espero de verdad que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, fue algo loco que se me ocurrió hace varios días espero sea de de su agrado y la sigan buena lectura y si hay mala redacción mil disculpas estoy en el camino de aprendizaje sin más me despido**.


	2. LA CORTE CELESTIAL

**SEPTIMO CIELO** ...

.

.

.

.

_ ¡No has escuchado los rumores!

_ sí, al parecer uno de los ángeles guardianes rompió una de las reglas más importantes del libro de la vida, que no se ha visto tan gravemente

_ estoy sorprendida del revuelo que ha producido todo esto

_ revuelo es poco, con decirte que el mismísimo arcángel Gabriel y el arcángel miguel han llegado desde el primer cielo a resolver esto

_ ¡En serio! Esto sí que me sorprende para que estos dos bajen al séptimo cielo es por qué fue grave el cuento, por lo general los que baja son Nathaniel y asrael a resolver cualquier inconveniente con los angeles protectores

_ ¡Shhh! Hagamos silencio que ya va a empezar

_ desde este momento la corte celeste empieza el juicio contra uno de los angeles guardianes del séptimo cielo - empiezo hablar un angel con el cabello totalmente blanco, su cuerpo cubierto por un túnica blanco y una banda cruzada de color dorado, llevaba puesto dos brazaletes de oro en cada ante brazo y dos en sus pantorrillas, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos azules como el mar - levantaos para recibir a nuestros arcángeles en representación del rey de reyes, el arcángel Miguel, la mano derecha de nuestro señor y guardián del primer cielo - hacia presencia en el recinto un hombre muy alto con ropajes de batalla blanco con adornos hechos en oro , su cabello era negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos, su cara era angelical y varonil - y el arcángel Gabriel capitán de los 1000 ejercitos,guardián del horizonte donde empieza la noche y termina el día - hacia la presencia el arcángel Gabriel detrás del arcángel Miguel , este era un poco más alto, cabello rubio por encima de los hombros, ojos verdes, sin duda el más hermoso de todos, las dos figuras celestiales iban caminando hasta llegar al estrado, para luego posarse en dos sillones, los cuales estaban detalladamentes hechos en oro, cuando los dos ángeles se posicionan en sus asientos, se abrieron dos puestas a cada costado de dónde saliansalían doce angeles de batalla seis se posaron al lado del arcángel Gabriel y los otros seis al lado del arcángel Miguel , todo era perfecto cada paso, cada movimiento era sincronizado y harminioso - y ahora que pase a la silla de los acusados el ángel de la misericordia - sentenció el porta voz de la corte, de inmediato se abrieron dos puertas negras de la cual salieron dos ángeles, uno tenía ropas de combate y a un costado cruzó un arco con flechas y al otro lado un ángel con ropajes grises y esposada con cadenas de pies a manos

_ seguro debes de estar disfrutando todo esto o me equivoco rikaine - murmuró entre dientes el ángel rubio que caminaba lentamente hasta su juicio

_ créeme he esperado cientos de años celestiales solo para ver cómo te despojan de tus alas - contesto esbozando una sonrisa burlona

_sigo pensando en no deberías ser un ángel protector , tienes el corazón negro, encajarían perfecto en los ejércitos de Lucifer mi querido rikaine

_Oh, eso para mí sería un honor, pero no estoy dispuesto a seguir las instrucciones de un caído - dicho esto el hombre se posó enfrente del estrado junto con el ángel acusado - se presenta ante ustedes - empezó a hablar - rikaine capitán del ejército del séptimo cielo, haciendo entrega del ángel desertor - dice esto el hombre hizo una reverencia dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse pero no sin antes susurrar lo siguiente - por primera vez sentirás lo que es el dolor - y se marchó

_ el ángel que se postra ante su presencia - tomo la palabra nuevamente el portavoz de nombre dariel - fue traído un juicio por los siguientes delitos - abrió un pergamino

-Escapar del confinamiento obligatorio

\- bajar al plano de los humanos sin autorización

\- dejar al descubierto su identidad y por último y la más grave de todos

\- violar el pacto de fe

La sala quedó totalmente perpleja al escuchar lo último, haciendo que los murmullos inundará la sala

¡Es una blasfemia! ...! Que destierren a ese ángel! ... ¡Posó por encima de la palabra de nuestro rey! ...! Hacia millas de años no se ha visto una atrocidad como está! ... Eran los comentarios que se escucharon por toda la sala

_ ¡Silencio! - Se puso de pie el arcángel Gabriel - Haciendo que la sala se sumergiera en un silencio total - El murmullo no es bien visto ante los ojos de nuestro padre - Sentenció - Así que respeten este recinto y solo límite de a escuchar y callar - finalizó para luego tomar nuevamente asiento

_ antes de proseguir - tomo la palabra el arcángel Miguel - deberías aclarar Dariel cual es el pacto del cual se está hablando puesto que mucho de los presentes seguro desconocen por ser primerizos - volvió a tomar asiento Miguel

Dariel el ángel porta voz de la corte dejo de lado el pergamino, para tomar un libro de color negro con puntas hechas en oro, lo abrió y empezó a leer.

.

.

**Hace muchos años se creó el llamado pacto entre la luz y la oscuridad, cuenta la historia que todo marchaba bien en la humanidad. Cabe decir que las dos fuerzas tanto el bien y como el mal siempre existieron sobre la faz de la tierra, pero había un problema y era que siempre el llamado bien triunfaba. Había muchas personas que creían en su dios fervientemente y eso no le hacía engracia al rey de la tinieblas, hasta que un día se cansó y opto por aparecerse sin permiso alguno ante la presencia del rey de reyes; un lugar que conocía a la perfección y del cual fue desterrado por su absurda ambición de querer tener TODA LA SABIDURIA DEL LIBRO DE LA VIDA y enseñarla a la humanidad...**

**_ como te atreves aparecerte aquí – vocifero aquella fuente de luz sin rostro que emanaba paz y tranquilidad**

**_ ohhh mi señor así tratas a tus viejos amigos, creí que era uno de tus ángeles mas preciados**

**_ muy bien lo dijiste eras mi ángel más preciado, pero tu codicia te corrompió el corazón así que sal de aquí y vete a los confines de tu inmundicia**

**_ solo vine a charlar – se paseaba de un lado a otro- ¡sabes! me he fijado mucho en tu nueva creación - haciendo énfasis a la humanidad – me imagino que debes estar lleno de orgullo por todas esas especies feas que te vanaglorian**

**_ eso es algo que no hablare contigo**

**_ he estado observando desde la oscuridad a uno en especial ¡job!**

**_ Que tiene que ver job en todo esto – contesto aquella luz**

**_ he notado que es tu más preciado tesoro en la tierra, es el más fiel a tu nombre y tú lo bendices cada día más, con riquezas, una esposa ejemplar al igual que sus hijos, un hombre respetado por los demás , lleno de vida y salud ¡pero!**

**_ ¿pero qué?**

**_ será que tu hijo preciado te seguirá alabando si no tuviera todas esas bendiciones que le otorgas a diario - finalizó **

**_ A que quieres jugar**

**_ no te has puesto a pensar que tu amado Job, solo pone su fe en ti porque no le hace falta nada; despójalo de todo lo que tiene y veras como lloverán blasfemias a tu nombre**

**_ El amor que job tiene hacia mí es inquebrantable hagas lo que hagas**

**_ déjame tocarlo – propuso el ángel desterrado – o tienes miedo de que su fe hacia ti se desmorone **

**_ puedes tocar todo a su alrededor – contesto la luz – tienes mi permiso ¡pero! No le pondrás un dedo encima a job**

**_ me parece justo, empecemos – de la nada aquella figura abrió sus alas y se lanzó hacia el vacío dando inicio a su juego, mientras el DIOS mando a llamar a uno de sus ángeles, nada más y nada menos que el arcángel Gabriel**

**_ me postro ante su presencia – contesto al llamado**

**_ ohhh mi querido Gabriel, hoy te reniego de tus obligaciones como ángel guardián**

**_ Pero mi señor – se levantó del piso – quien cuidara de job en la tierra yo soy su ángel protector **

**_ desde hoy no lo serás más, estarás confinado en el décimo cielo, no veras, no escucharas, no sentirás nada**

**_ Pero señor no entiendo**

**_ job estará a disposición de lucifer**

**_ sigo sin entender**

**_ mi querido hijo job será tocado por el mal y no habrá fuerza alguna que pueda evitarlo**

**_ Pero señor como va hacer eso posible**

**_ es una prueba de fe, obedéceme y serás glorificado a mí mi nombre – Gabriel al escuchar esto no dudo en empuñar sus manos**

**_ sé que en este momento te invade la rabia mi querido Gabriel, pero mis acciones siempre tienen un fin lo único que se te decir es que no presenciaras nada de lo que le pueda llegar a pasar a tu custodiado – el ángel se levantó y se retiro**

**Desde ese día la oscuridad toco a job , primero fue despojado de sus riquezas y aun así seguía con su fe y eso llenaba de ira a Lucifer , después lo despojo de su familia, tanto a su mujer como sus hijos murieron de enfermedad, uno de los golpes más duro para job pero que no quebranto su fe en nibgun momento , luego le mando la lepra haciéndole perder la vista y por ende todos los que lo respetaban le dieron la espalda y aun así su fe seguía mas intacta que nunca , después de vestirse con ropas finas y tener un familia envidiada, pero a ser el más miserable de todos, su ropa cutre, el hedor a miseria, sus llagas en carne viva, pero su fe más viva que nunca. Nuevamente lucifer se postro ante la presencia del rey totalmente decepcionado.**

**_ le quite todo y aun así nunca perdió su fe – vocifero muy enojado**

**_ que esperabas, es uno de mis hijos más obedientes**

**_ Aunque a decir verdad job es solo uno dentro de miles que te alaban y no creo que todos tengan la fe inquebrantable de job – decía mientras miraba hacia el vacío donde podía ver a toda la humanidad – te propongo un pacto**

**_ Ahora que quieres probar serpiente rastrera**

**_ solo quiero saber si todas esas personas poseen la fe inquebrantable de job, así que permíteme tocarlos una sola vez en su vida, una sola vez bastara para saber si sus almas te perecen**

**_ Y que ganare yo permitiendo que la maldad toque a uno de los míos**

**_ Lo mismo que gaste con job, satisfacción y orgullo por la creación que más adoras**

**_ está bien - acepto el rey – y cada vez que la fe sea verdadera la pagaras con tu belleza y tu poder**

**Y así se formó el pacto fe suscrito en el libro de la vida entre EL BIEN Y EL MAL, había un día específico para cada humano que le cambiaría la vida ya sea para bien o para mal dependiendo su fe, un día en que su ángel guardián lo dejaría a merced de la maldad, ese día su ángel estaría confinado en el décimo cielo donde no vería, no escucharía ni sentiría el dolor de su custodiado, un pacto que ningún ángel debería romper porque era desobedecer la palabra de su DIOS y de ser así lo pagaría con el destierro y la pérdida de sus alas.**

_ queda alguna duda de la falta que ha cometido el ángel de la misericordia - pregunto el ángel gabriel , la sala quedó en Silencio - sí todo quedó claro entonces ahora quiero saber cómo cómo sucedieron los hechos - miró fijamente al ángel acusado - empieza hablar

.

.

.

.

. Continuará ...

.

bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta bonita historia, cabe decir que me inspire mucho en el pasaje de job el que no lo ha leído de verdad que se los recomiendo, espero de verdad que les guste esta historia de ustedes depende si la sigo o no sin más nos vemos el domingo con SEAMOS AMANTES o tal vez HAGAMOS LO QUE DIGA EL CORAZÓN Feliz fin de semana besos.


	3. UN ANGEL DESOBEDIENTE

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ...

.

.

**_queda alguna duda de la falta que ha cometido el ángel de la misericordia - pregunto el ángel gabriel , la sala quedó en Silencio - sí todo quedó claro entonces ahora quiero saber cómo cómo sucedieron los hechos - miró fijamente al ángel acusado - empieza hablar**

_ El ángel tomo aire y empezo a relatar los hechos - ese días...

.

.

.

**INICIO FLASHBACK**...

.

.

_ ¿estás lista ? - pregunto un bello angel de piel morena, quién llevaba su uniforme de batalla

_ ¡no!... Sabes, no creo que ninguno de los angeles este listo para este día - **contesto el ángel de cabellera rubia y de finas fracciones, levantándose de sus aposentos**

_ no te quejes, todos los angeles deben de estar preparados para este día es algo de lo que siempre se les hablo

_ no puedo creer que seas insensibles Dariel, sabes cómo veo yo todo esto - **decía mientras se acomodaba su túnica color blanco** \- lo veo como cuando estás preparando un cerdo para el matadero

_ no lo veas de esa manera mi querida hija, esto simplemente es u...

_ una prueba de fe - **termino la frase el ángel de la misericordia** \- por todos los santos los humanos viven a diario pruebas de fe por qué agobiarlos mas de lo necesario, la verdad no le veo la justificación

_ es algo que no puede entender, más bien deja de hacer preguntas y date prisa

_ está bien - **termino de colocarse su indumentaria** \- ¡Lista! - vocifero sin ganas

_ entonces déjame ponerte esto - saco de la nada unas esposas de color dorado

_ ¡Espera! Por qué me vas a colocar esa cosa

_ lo llamamos prevencion - **contesto el hombre ** \- en caso de que te quieras escapar

_ ¡Escapar!

_ así como lo escuchas, extiende tus brazos - **el ángel extendió sus brazos para que el otro le pusiera las esposas **

_ ¿te aprieta ?

_ no, así está bien - **contesto enojada**

_ cambia esa cara te ves horrible - **espeto el ángel tomándola de la barbilla** \- llegaría a pensar que eres uno de los obscuros - ¡Vamos! - **dicho esto los dos ángeles salieron de aquella habitación y empezaron a caminar por uno pasillo largo, cómo sí no tuviera fin, mientras caminaban la rubia empezó a preguntar .**

_ me podrías dajar verla - **rogó entre dientes**

_ no me pidas eso, sabes que es algo imposible - **contesto el hombre mientras caminaba erguido**

_ por qué no Dariel, sí tu eres el encargado de abrir el portal cuando quieres ver algo

_ ¡Si! Pero no esta permitido para los angeles en su día de confinamiento

_ ¡Por favor! Solo unos segundos te lo ruego

_ no me sigas insistiendo con eso o te haré perder el habla

_ ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! No hay que llegar hasta esos extremos, por lo menos me dirías cuál será el destino de ella

_ eso tampoco te lo puedo decir, es algo que solo el libro de la vida sabe, tú te enteras cuando todo acabe

_ osea cuando al cerdo le hayan cortado la cabeza

_ no lo veas de esa manera y ya deja la preguntadera

_ te puedo hacer otra pregunta

_ ashhh tendré que quitarte el habla

_ ¡Nooo! Solo quiero saber cómo es el confinamiento

_ es un lugar donde no hay absolutamente nada, solo diré eso

_ y habrán muchos angeles protectores cumpliendo este absurdo

_ exactamente, y no es ningun absurdo. Lo que te digo es que no te encontrarás con ninguno ya que el lugar es infinito, no siente, no escuchas

_ sabes mucho de ese lugar

_ sí, por qué yo estuve ahi cumpliendo mi confinamiento hace muchos años celestiales atrás

_ estás hablando en serio

_ ¡Si! Al igual que tú yo era una ángel protector , ahora soy un ángel ascendido y no diré más - **seguía caminando**

_ podrías aconsejarme lo que haré después de que pase lo que pase

_ lo único que te digo es que no te dejes afectar por lo que veas después de tu confinamiento, es cuando más fuerte debes ser y no mostrado debilidad ante nada ese es mi consejo

_ eso no me ayuda de mucho pero igual gracias -** le dio media sonrisa**

_ ¡Llegamos!

_ ¿Donde? No veo nada solo una pared en blanco - contesto la rubia

_ tú no, pero yo sí - **el hombre desenvainó la espada que traía consigo y la clavo en el piso creando una grieta en el suelo que fue subiendo hacia la pared, el ángel de color empezó hacer una oración en latín y de la nada la gran pared de color blanco se empezó a desmoronar dejando entre ver una inmensa puerta de cobre que se fue abriendo lentamente, la rubio al ver esto se impresionó**

_ por todos los santos esto es... Esto es...

_ el confinamiento o también puedes llamarlo el Olimpo divino -** se abrieron las puertas de par en par y de el interior emanaba una neblina y una luz tenue, se sentía una paz infinita -** bienvenida - **el ángel de color hizo una ademán para que entrara**

_ y tú no entraras

_ este es tu confinamiento no el mío - **sentenció mientras le quitaba las esposas **

_ ¡Dariel !

_ sí dime

_ que su prueba de fe no sea una de esas aberraciónes

_ yo no tengo el poder para decidir eso, ni siquiera Gabriel con toda el poder que tiene

_ ¡Lo sé! Solo lo digo para que nuestro señor escuché mi plegaria - **dicho esto el ángel entro en aquel lugar y de la nada las dos puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas**

.

.

.

**Mientras tanto ese mismo día en un bar de Japón a altas horas de la noche**...

.

.

_ ¡Ey chicas! Ya es un poco tarde regresaré a casa

_ ¡Ohh vamos Nozomi ! Apenas son las doce de la media noche y la fiesta apenas comienza

_ lo sé kotori- chan, pero no sé no me siento bien y aparte mañana tengo parcial

_ está bien, déjame y le aviso a Nico para llevarte a tu casa

_ no es necesario, ella se eata divirtiendo con la uy 6 chica que acaba de conocer y tú tranquila te puedes quedar a disfrutar yo pediré un taxi

_ estás segura Nozomi, yo podría llevarte

_ primero que todo, no me puedes llevar por qué estás ebria

_ no estoy ebria

_ entonces hazme el cuatro - **la miró dubitativa**

_ no haré ese ridículo delante de todos, solo estoy un poco tomada pero no ebria

_ cómo sea tu sigue disfrutando además es tu cumpleaños no te lo pienso arruinar por nada del mundo , créeme que si mañana no tuviera parcial me quedaría hasta el amanecer

_ jumm - **hizo un puchero la peli plateada** \- está bien tú ganas por esta vez, cuídate mucho - **le dio un abrazo y un beso** \- ve directo a casa

_ pareciera que no me conocieras - **dicho esto la morena tomo su bolso junto a su abrigo, se levantó y se despidió de Nico que estaba algo lejos, cuando salió del sitio saco su celular para marcar al servicio de taxis y pedir uno, pasaron Quince minutos y nada que el taxi que pidió llegaba, cuando de la nada le sonó el claxon un taxi de la calle**

_ estoy disponible - se ofreció el hombre del taxi

_ no gracias no tarda en llegar el mío - **contesto nozomi**

_ estás segura te veo esperando hace rato ahí, aveces los taxis que uno pide nunca llegan , dime para dónde vas

_ voy para xxxxx

_ ohhh que casualidad yo vivo por esos lados, igual ya me iba para la casa así mato dos pájaro. De un tiró me gano algo contigo ya que mi día estuvo malo y de paso me quedo en mi casa que dices - **insistía el hombre**

_ ¡está bien ! - **termino por aceptar la chica y se adentro en el taxi**

_ quieres que ponga algo de música - **pregunto mientras miraba por el retrovisor**

_ no gracias, deja así

Pasaron cinco minutos...

_ la noche esta más oscura que de costumbre - **rompió el silencioso aquel hombre mientras conducía**

_ y más fría de hecho - **contesto la peli morada con la mirada puesta en su celular**

_ y que hacia una señorita tan hermosa como usted en un lugar de esos, ligando o algo así

_ eso no es algo que yo debiera de responder - **contesto la chica**

_ entonces asumiré que estabas de ligue

_ estaba festejando el cumpleaños de una amiga - **podría ir más rápido señor**

_ estoy a la velocidad requerida

_ ok entonces limitece a conducir

_ ¡Está bien ! - **contesto el hombre apretando a timón con rabia, habían pasado 20 minutos y la moren se dio cuenta**

_ ¡Señor! Estás calles no las conozco y ya lleva conduciendo bastante tiempo y por lo general a mi solo me lleva 19 minutos llegar a mi casa

_ no se preocupe señorita, llegaremos en cualquier momento me toco tomar un atajo por qué la calle principal la están arreglando

_ en la mañana yo tomé esa avenida y no la estaba arreglando, sabe que señor déjeme aquí recordé que esa no era la dirección - **intento abrir la puerta pero de inmediato le puso seguro**

_ cómo cree señorita que la voy a dejar aquí en medio de la nada

_ por qué demonios le pones seguro a la puerta - **dijo alterada**

_ por el motivo de que el carro está en anda y si abre la puerta se puede hacer daño

_ entonces detenga el auto, me quiero bajar le pagare todo el recorrido

_ le dije que nadie se va a bajar de ningún lago - **vocifero el hombre fuera de control, haciendo enmudecer a la menor que se entraba en la parte trasera** \- ahora si nos vamos entendiendo

_ que... Que... Quieres, sí me vas a robar toma el bolso y déjame aquí, es más si quieres sacar el dinero de mi tarjeta está bien, paramos en el cajero y te doy todo lo que tengo

_ eso es una muy buena idea pero no soy tonto querida, al final de cuenta quieras o no me das tu clave - **de la nada empezó a sonar su teléfono y de inmediato lo contesto**

_ hasta que por fin apareces, estoy dando vueltas cómo loco esperando tu llamada

_ ...

_ dónde demonios estás estoy que quedó sin gasolina

_...

_ ¡Las bodegas abandonadas! Estoy cerca como en menos de cinco minutos llego - la **morena al escuchar eso se erizo por completo he intento irsele encima al hombre pero este se percató por el retrovisor y saco de la guantera un arma**

_ que piensas hacer princesa - **Nozomi al ver el arma volvió a tomar asiento**

_ al parecer la gatita quería sacar las garras expreso para la otra línea

_ ...

_ te vas a morir cuando veas la que te llevo

_ ...

_ virgen no creo que sea y si lo es sería algo así como tú regalo de cumpleaños

_ ...

_ sí, está vez te dejare hacer los honores - **la morena escuchando la conversación, totalmente ida, llena de pánico y sin saber que hacer, el hombre le apuntaba de vez en cuando con el arma, pasados los cinco minutos el taxi llegó a las bodegas abandonadas estacionó para luego salir del carro dejánde a la chica encerrada**

_ ¡Hikaru! Empezó a llamar ¡Hikaru! - **después de llamar dos veces más, dentro una de las bodegas salió un chico y más atrás otro igual de joven **

_ ¡ quién demonios es el ! - **pregunto el hombre al ver al otro chico**

_ es solo un amigo que se quiso unirse a la diversión

_ pero que demonios te pasa Hikaru, cómo vas a involucrar a alguien más en esto

_ el no dirá nada, me dio su palabra

_ la palabra no vale -** lo quito de la mitad para luego tomar al otro chico del cuello de la camisa**

_ más te vale nunca abrir tu boca acerca de lo que pasará aquí, por qué si lo haces te mataré y a ti también - **señaló al otro**

_ yo no diré nada - **contesto el chico** \- siempre he tenido fantasías sucias y sádicas de hecho he hecho algunas cosas con las prostitutas - **el hombre al escuchar eso lo soltó**

_ más te vale - **dicho esto dio media vuelta para dirigirse hasta el auto** \- y que esperan ahí, vengan que está ves no traje la presa sedada así que sera más excitante

_ ¡Empezara a gritar ! Si llega alguien

_ nadie va a llegar estamos en un lugar muy apartado ni el mismísimo Dios mirara está noche hacia este lugar - **dicho esto el hombre abrió la puerta trasera del carro y vio a la chica arrinconada cual ratón siendo descubierto por su verdugo**

_ ¡Por favor no me hagan nada malo! **Rogó entre lágrimas Nozomi** \- tomen todo el dinero que tengo y déjeme por favor

_ ¡saque la de ahi! - **ordenó el hombre de más edad, haciendo que los chicos empezaran a sacar a Nozomi del auto pero está se resistía a punta de rasguños y patadas**

_ ¡No sé atrevan a tocarme ! ¡Auxilio! - **forcejeaba la chica haciendo hasta lo imposible por no hacerse sacar del carro -** ¡Auxilio!

_ puedes gritas todo los que quieras pero nadie te escuchará estamos lejos de la ciudad

_ sal de ahí puta de mierda - **decía uno de los chicos con su rostro todo arañado** \- no te va a pasar nada que una putas como tú no quiera

_ ¡déjenme en paz ! ¡Malditos locos !

_ ya ven chicos por qué no le quise poner sedante - **intervino el mayor** \- por qué desde que la vi sabía que iba a dar la batalla y eso es más excitante - **dicho esto abrió la puerta del lado que astaba recostada la peli morada tomándola del cabello y tirándola al piso**

_ ¡Por favor déjame ir! Suplicaba entre llantos

_ no dejes para niños lo que puedes hacer tú mismo con tus manos - **se posó encima de la la peli morada - no llores - le sobaba el cabello** \- lo que pasará está noche terminará por gustarte -** se acerco a la chica y empezo a besarla sugestivamente introduciendo su lengua en la cabidad bucal de la menor y está en el momento menos pensado le** **propinó una mordida**

_ ¡arrrg! Maldita me mordiste - **le propinó una cachetada que le dejo la mejilla roja** _ ¡Zorra! La próxima que utilices los dientes te irá muy mal - **le volvió a darle otra cachetada** \- y ustedes dos que hacen ahí tómenla de los brazos y llevencela al interior de la bodega **\- los otro dos que estaba como espectante acataron las órdenes y tomaron a la chica de los brazos fuertemente, está aún seguia batallando para intentar huir, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano y es que la fuerza de un hombre no es comprada con la de una mujer y en este caso eran tres**

_ sabes que no es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas señorita - vociferava el hombre airoso de lo que estaba apunto de hacer te daré un consejo para la próxima ** \- la tomo de la barbilla - **nunca vuelvas a tomar un taxi que se ofrezca en llevarte - **dicho esto se compuso y se empezo a desabrochar la correa**

_ esta noche pondremos a trabajar esa linda boquita que tienes y como llegues a utilizar los dientes créeme que te irá pésimo, sí o no chico

_ cuando el te dice que te irá muy mal es por te irá muy mal - **contesto uno de los chicos que estaba encaramado en una pila de escombro acomodado para ver el espectáculo**

_ te daré una noche que nunca olvidaras - **bajo la cremallera, la morena estaba en shok con una mordaza en la boca y maneatada de brazos y pies era inevitable lo que se le venía encima o eso creía cuando**

**_ que demonio pudo haber tocado tu corazón para hacer y pensar esas cosas tan retorcidas - se escucho una dulce voz - el hombre al escuchar empezó a mirar hacia todos lados pero no encontraba la dueña de tan melodíasa voz**

_ **fuiste abusado Por tu propio padre cuando tenías ocho año - la voz seguía y resonaba en todo el lugar abandonado - tú madre siempre lo supo y aún así lo dejo seguir con esas acciones blafemas sobre tu humanidad, hasta el punto en el que ellas también abusaba de ti**

_ quién demonios está ahí - **empezó a gritar como loco** \- cómo sabes todo eso, es mentira todo lo dices es mentira

**_ y en cada mujer ves reflejado el rostro de tu madre y las quieres hacer pagar por haberte hecho eso, la figura que mas amaba te sumió en la miseria y por eso abusas de las mujeres por qué te recuerdan a ellas**

_ ¡Cállate! Todo lo que dices es mentira

_ ¡eyy! Que te pasa - **intervino uno de los chicos**

_ no escuchas

_ ¿escuchar que ?

_ esa voz

_ cual voz, aquí no hay ninguna voz, me estás asustando

_ sí, es la voz de una mujer y está aquí, empezó disparar como loco

_ ¡Oye! Basta estás loco, nos piensas matar, vinimos hacer otra cosa - **intento calmarlo** \- así que relájate y que empecé la diversión

_ **están seguros de que la diversión va a empezar - volvió a resonar la voz en el lugar**

_ la escucharon - **se alteró** **nuevamente** el hombre

_ sí -** respondieron al unísono los otros dos menores** \- es la voz de una mujer

_ por qué no bajas aquí y jugamos los cinco - **contesto hiraku quien se abalanzó sobre Nozomi rompiendo la blusa que traía puesta, dejando el descubierto sus pechos** \- sal de donde estés

_ ¡Auxilio! Por favor ¡Ayúdenme !

_ **eres solo un niño con ganas de ser hombre, a tus dieciocho años y ya llevas esa vida tan perdida y ves en ese hombre la figura del padre que nunca tuviste y por ese mismo hombre es quien tequién te ha llevado a tomado el camino de la obscuridad pero todavía estás a tiempo de corregir tú camino **

**_ **como sabes esas cosas -** se sorprendió al escuchar lo que decía aquella voz**

_ ¡ ya basta ! - **intervino el hombre mayor** \- deja de jugar y por qué no sales y nos dices todas estas cosas en la cara o es que quieres ver cómo le vuelo los sesos a esta puta - le apuntó con la pistola en en toda la frente

_ no eres capaz - **volvió a resonar la voz**

_ quieres hacer la prueba - **le quitó el seguro al arma y apretó el gatillo cuando de repente un destello de luz iluminó todo el lugar haciendo que todo los ahí presentes quedarán en una completa seguera temporal**

_ ¡Míos ojos! Que demonio fue eso

_ ¡No puedo ver! Que está pasando aquí - **todos estaba desorientados, Nozomi intentaba abrir los ojos pero le era imposible, lo intento una y otra vez hasta que el efecto se fue pasando y entre pequeños destellos logro ver una figura blanca enfrente de ella, llevaba una túnica blanca, cómo están de espalda pudo ver la cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta los omóplato y más por encima se le podía ver una especie de tiara pero con figuras de hojas en un color dorado, y sus pies estaban descalzos**

_ **creo que está noche no hablar un acto de maldad en este lugar** \- **sentencio aquella presencia haciendo que una ráfaga de viento esparciera por completo aquella luz que acogia todo el lugar dejando ver por completo su presencia **

_ quién demonios eres tú ! Que tipo de brujería es esta

_ de que fiestas de disfraces saliste maldita bastarda

_ **estás bien - miró de reojo a la chica tendida en el piso y está quedó perpleja al ver la belleza inigualable de aquella persona posada enfrente de ella, está solo asintió con cabeza puesto que tenía una mordaza en la boca**

_** creo que alguien necesita una reprensión esta noche - prosiguió la figura mientras posaba su mano a un costado para luego desenvainar la espada que llevaba consigo , la empuñó con sus dos manos - que la gloria de Dios se derrame sobre ustedes...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

**.**

**.**

_ y eso fue lo sucedido aquel día - finalizó el ángel

_ ya que hemos escuchado tu versión de los hechos - tomo la palabra el arcángel Miguel - todavía no me queda claro algo y ese algo es lo más importante

_ eso fue lo que pasó ese día señor

_ sí lo se, es algo de lo que no dudó, pero mi preguntas es ¿Cómo lograste salir del Olimpo divino ? ¿Cómo lograste salir de tu confinamiento? Por qué una cosa si es segura ahí se puede entras pero una vez dentro no puedes salir a menos que hayas tenido ayuda de la parte de afuera y dudó que DARIEL te haya sacado de ahí

_ nadie me ayudó señor - contesto con la mirada clavada en el piso

_ ¡Blasfemia! - intervino gabriel - cómo te atreves a mentir tan cínicamente en nuestra propias narices

_ no estoy mientiendo nadie me ayudo a escapar de mi confinamiento - cuando terminó de hablar un rayo cayó en toda la esquina de la sala partiendo a la mitad una cruz de yeso que se encontraba ahí

_ al parecer alguien más piensa igual a nosotros - vocifero Gabriel al ver aquella señal - sí no empiezas hablar tu castigo será severo y no tendré compasión, recuerdas que Dios es amor pero también es fuego consumidor cuando termino de hablar de la nada las puertas del recinto se abrieron de par en par

_ salió con nuestra ayuda - se presentaron dos ángeles ante la corte, uno de cabellera rojas y el otro de cabello azul con esas fracciones finas que los caracterizan y esa vestimenta celestial con la que imponían presencia - y estamos aquí para asumir nuestra responsabilidad absoluta ...

.

.

. **CONTINUARÁ**

**bueno chicos aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado. Espero comentarios y seguidores que tengan un muy buena lectura en caso tal de algún error ortográfico perdonadme la vida sin más nos vemos con mis otras actualizaciones besos** ...


End file.
